The subject matter disclosed herein relates to monitoring and protection systems and, more specifically, to verifying the configuration and installation of a monitoring and protection system connected to a machine system.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Machine systems may include a variety of components and subsystems participating in a process. For example, a turbomachine is a type of machine system that may include fuel lines, combustors, sensors, turbine system, exhaust systems, and so forth, participating in the generation of power. Oftentimes, a monitoring and protection system (MPS) is connected to a turbomachine system that provides continuous monitoring of the turbomachine system by processing signals from the turbomachine system's sensors. The installation of a MPS may involve testing to verify that it is configured and wired properly to downstream systems. Generally, field engineers test the configuration by disconnecting individual sensors and connecting a function generator or probe to simulate the machine error conditions. This process may require a great deal of time and the testing hardware may be expensive. Additionally, errors may be introduced if the wiring is not reconnected correctly. Thus, there is a need for a more efficient way to verify the configuration of a MPS connected to a machine system.